Talk:Episode 812: Remember the Monsters?/@comment-63.142.76.27-20140715184953/@comment-2.92.171.45-20150906123604
There is something wrong with the writer's definiton of true love. Dexter left Harrison without a father, although Harrison might inherit his urges (having his mother killed in front of him and all). And Dexter is probably the only person who could have helped his son in case he followed his father's steps. Also, Dexter left Hannah, although he was The One for her. What is she supposed to do now? He was like "Hey, Hannah, I know you know me like nobody else does and you love me more than anything and anyone, but go find another guy. And by the way take care of my son, I hope he won't slow you down while you will be trying to move on". This all looks really selfish, you don't do this to people you love. Dexter kept telling that he couldn't imagine his life without Hannah, and he was also a very caring father. Throughout the season he promised them that he would not leave them, so trying to die in a storm which was the namesake of his mother might be very drammatic, but a little bit inconsistent. We might speculate that he took a vacation as a lumberjack to sort out the mess in his head before returning to his new family, but first, cutting trees is not the best substitute for a shrink, and second, writers should have given an hint about him comming back to Hannah and Harrison after a while. And why kill Deb? Rita died because of Dexter's Dark Passenger, and Deb died because Dexter got rid of his Dark Passenger. Dexter passionately kills Saxon (like good-hearted Quinn wanted to do) but believes it's because his Dark Passenger hopped back on. And blame himself on Saxon's deeds. But didn't he do everything right? He helped his sister to catch a serial killer. It was Saxon who killed his sister. It was deputy marshal Clayton who let Saxon go. (By the way, what a lame scene! Saxon's face is all over the city, he is wanted by the police, Clayton has in his Marshal's 101 "on a crime scene everyone's a suspect", yet the first thing he does is letting him go... next to a range of lethal weapons). From one season to another Dexer was searching his path to becoming a normal human with normal feelings. And he succeeded in that, which was confirmed by Hannah, Dr Vogel, his own imaginary father and imaginary brother, him getting rid of the blood slides and the very fact that he was no longer enjoying killing, leaving Saxon to Deb, to justice. The whole show was about that path and I hoped for some kind of redemption, because after all, many people around him agreed that in the end he was sort of a good guy. He might deserve a purgatory but not a hell or death. And even if he didn't deserve a flawed happy ending, explain why. Because inadvertently and inevitably he became the reason of death of good people around him? I don't buy it. First, policemen's family and friends are also in similar danger (especially if these policemen fight organized crime). Second, Dexter got rid of his Dark Passenger which was the dark magnet pulling all the troubles to him and anyone close to him. Why forever alone? To surprise viewers?